


White Jewel

by swagsjams



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, Animal Transformation, Bullying, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Idk how to tag it but the main character offers herself as a mistress, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagsjams/pseuds/swagsjams
Summary: The lord of Western Lands, great dog demon Sesshomaru stops his search of the item that could make a human immortal and visits the only person he really cares about.It is the time for Rin to make her choice.[It's canon-ish, based on what we know up till 15th episode of Yosahime. I will write more as soon as the Inuyasha sequel is completed and we know sessrin story!]
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	White Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't watch Inuyasha it might be difficult for you to understand what the story is about! I recommend you the series but it's not for everyone (read content warnings), so you can read a summary of their relationship on the Internet!
> 
> More tags/tw to come as the story is written!!

The flowery fields are carrying the beautiful song of a young girl, her voice innocent and sincere.

The words seem to spill straight out of her heart, but the feelings the lyrics carry are definitely not new.

They're full of longing, hope, and sadness.

[ _I will wait for you_  
 _on my own_  
 _Please return to me_  
 _waiting on my own_ ]

There's a gust of warm wind and Rin almost falls into the herbal flowers she's picking, a known scent and aura fills the air.

'Lord Sesshomaru!!' Rin exclaims, excitement and adoration in her shining eyes.

'You've returned!!'

The man looks as powerful and handsome as years ago, calm and collected but his sharp almond eyes reveal that he's taken aback.

'Rin has grown a lot, haven't I?' The girl blabbers excitedly, taking a few steps closer.

The warmth of the sun has kissed her skin and it looks healthy, her features have become more feminine and delicate.

'This Sesshomaru has come, as I have promised.' The man says, his low voice makes Rin blush.

With recently awakened adulthood, standing next to lord Sesshomaru feels way different than before.

'Have you performed well?' The man asks, his icy voice hides fondness.

The girl stares at the man with her sparkling eyes and doesn't hesitate for a single moment.

'Yes, my Lord! Rin is always on her best behaviour!' She answers plainly.  
'Is it the time, lord Sesshomaru? May I now finally follow you??'

The powerful youkai only nods, his beautiful face out of stone.  
He has impatiently waited for her to reach adulthood but hasn't expected to be so influenced by her striking beauty.

He wordlessly turns around and walks towards the forest, towards his servant, Jaken, to hit him for not warning him that this could happen.

'Lord Sesshomaru..?' Rin's pleasant voice now sounds a bit lower, the sign that she's not a child anymore but rather a young woman.

The youkai halts and waits to hear her. Rin could have changed her mind, fear might have overwhelmed her or she has another reason to stop him..

'Before we set off.. may I bid farewell to granny Kaede, Kagome and everyone else..?' The girl asks, playing with her now slim and work roughed fingers.

'Would you, my lord, .. maybe come to greet them too..?' 

The dog demon eyes her mutedly but finally nods, and the girl pays back with a blinding, though hesitant, smile.

After such a long time apart it's not as easy as earlier, and Rin now understands way more.

The way through the fields is quite long but observing the very enthusiastic young girl, bouncing towards the village, keeps Sesshomaru busy.

Rin has changed plenty since he last saw her. Her hair past the waist, falling in shining healthily strands, her waist has become more defined and all the remnants of baby fat on her face seemed to have disappeared.

Although dressed like the poor, she has become a fine young woman, which great Sesshomaru can't quite get used to.

'Where are the kimonos that have been sent to you?' 

Rin turns around, as vigorous as always, walking backwards.

'I wear them only on special occasions, my lord!' She chirps with a smile.  
'Rin obviously won't wear such a precious gift in the fields! I-I treat it rather like it was a courting gift.. '

The words have the powerful youkai stop, using his all senses to process what he has heard.

Could it be that Rin has noticed his feelings?  
Is it possible she will become his mate..?

Rin is.. Rin. There is no other human nor youkai in the word Sesshomaru wants to protect and provide for. But.. is it really possible she will agree to be his mate?

The thought doesn't leave the youkai's head even after they arrive at the village.

'Rin!' 

The girl stops in her bounce step and turns to a young man her age.

Sesshomaru stops too, observant.

The familiar young boy approaches them and, glancing at the youkai, he quickly gathers the girl for a hug.

'Is it the time..?' 

Sesshomaru's ears catch a well known hum, Rin's voice is soft and warm.

'I'll miss you so much, Kohaku!' 

The boy suddenly stares at the demon in white, his widened eyes show fear and he tangles himself away.

'Eeegh.. yeah me too..'

'Rin,' 

The girl turns around and watches her lord Sesshomaru with eyes like stars. She has missed him so much..

'You can stay here if you wish so.' The demon speaks pointedly.  
'Stay as long as your heart desires.'

'When I don't want to!' Rin says, voice trembling.

'This Rin has been waiting for this day for so long!' She complains, concerned and saddened.  
'Lord Sesshomaru will live for ages but Rin's time is running thin. I can't waste it!'

Those words sink into Sesshomaru's heart like a sharp knife. His face remains unmoved though.

'I'll only get something and will be right back!' Rin adds, unmoved by the reality she hit the man with.

The great youkai nods, left only with the human who stares at him with something akin to both fear and respect.

'I don't need to ask you to protect her, lord Sesshomaru..' Kohaku starts, weighing words.

'But..be careful when you touch her. H-human women a-are fragile..'

Sesshomaru stares at the human boy with sharp eyes. Does he think that he was going to take her as a mistress? He wonders if the girl herself thinks the same.

She comes back a moment later, her long hair half-tied. She's wearing a shiny, well-fitted purple kimono, adorned with carefully woven flowers. 

A gift from Sesshomaru himself.

'You look beautiful Rin!' Kohaku exclaims, forgetting the youkai's presence for a moment.  
'Almost like a royal bride!'

The girl blushes, glancing at her lord shyly, as if not knowing if he shares this opinion.

Granny Kaede comes out of her shack, together with Kagome holding her son on her side.

'Older brother! Please take care of Rin!' The younger woman shouts after them, the youkai continues to walk away without any reply.

'Goodbye everyone! I will miss you!!' Rin bows and waves back before she follows the youkai.

A moment later there are only two figures disappearing in the forest.

______

They walk in a comfortable silence, which has always been easy for them. At least there's something that hasn't changed between them..

'Where are we headed, my lord?' The girl asks curiously, looking around the forest clearing.

'Where are Ah-Uhn and Jaken?'

'They're near.' Sesshomaru answers shortly.

Rin doesn't ask more questions, knowing that if her demon wanted to say more, he would.

'Rin.. I have a question for you.'

The girl's curiosity is immediately piqued, she tilts her small head upwards to look at the youkai.

'Who do you take me for?' 

The question has the girl blush, Sesshomaru can tell by the sound of racing heartbeat and the warmth of the blood which suddenly has increased.

'You're my master, lord Sesshomaru.' The girl answers without stuttering.

'I want to be with you and serve you till the day I die. That's all I've ever wanted..'

The demon stops, the fields of rye move with the wind.

'Does Rin wish to die?' 

The girl has now a wondering expression, thinking.

'That's only natural I will, isn't it..?' She answers, voice breaking at one point. She tries to sound unmoved though.  
'I'll start to care about it once I'm as old as granny Kaede!'

The demon takes the information in, before he simply walks forward.

'Lord Sesshomaru, why did you ask me who I took you for..?' The girl asks hesitantly. 

The demon takes a while to answer.

'I have never pursued you, Rin.' He says with his low smooth voice. He doesn't see how the girl's expression falls at those sharp words.  
'This Sesshomaru doesn't expect anything from you. I hope this is clear.'

The girl seems astonished, but she quickly collects herself.

'I- I'd never dare to be Sesshomaru-sama's mate, my lord..' The girl starts.  
'Inuyasha explained everything to me.. And yet, I still hoped my master would let me be by his side, as a slave or a mistress, it doesn't matter as long as I can stay with you..'

The words have the white demon turn around and Sesshimaru is in front of her in a blink of an eye, his youkai aura is thick, intimidating. 

But for the first time in her young life Rin sees the great dog demon so uncollected.

Listening to a human heart racing like one of a bird's, Shesshomaru is staring right into her eyes.

'My Rin belongs to this Sesshomaru, always, but she is no mistress nor a slave.' He utters finally, his words low but clear.

The demon's gold eyes shine like they were looking for confirmation and the young girl nods, flustered and astonished at the possessive pronoun he's used for the first time.

Sesshomaru then backs away and walks forward, the younger follows.

'Rin is sorry to have angered you, my lord..' She says, picking some flowers as they walk, what she can while holding her bundle of belongings.

'I was only trying to tell you that I'd be happy if you would treat me as you wish.. I grew to that conclusion a long time ago and I wish you to knew.. But such a great lord like lord Sesshomaru won't take a human girl even to indulge in.. I've been told about that so I'm not surprised..'

'Rin.' Sesshomaru cuts in and they continue to walk.

'This topic is over.'

The girl obediently nods and they walk until Jaken's voice reaches them.

'Jaken sama!!' The girl exclaims enthusiastically, reaching for the small creature to hug.  
'I've missed you so much I thought I'd die..! You too Ah and Un..!'

At the word "die" Sesshomaru freezes for a moment, but none of them notices.

'Look how prettily you've grown Rin!' Jaken exclaims, astonished.  
'Who would have thought that such a small and dirty rascal could turn into such a beautiful young woman!'

Rin eye-smiles shyly and hugs the small demon tighter.

'Yah yah! Enough of these mere sentiments, human!' Jaken scoffs, fondly.

The girl doesn't listen and happily rubs her cheek against Jaken's, like during good old days..

The little demon has been like a father to her, always keeping an eye on her, helping to find food, and explaining things she asked about.

'Lord Sesshomaru, I have been to Youkai Immumokko and they said that the jewel you asked for didn't exist..' Jaken says, voice faltering as he fears of the demon's reaction.

'What jewel..?' Rin whispers to Jaken, standing next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes are like a lightning, Jaken stands like paralyzed.

'A-g… I said jewel? I meant food.. food for you to feed on, stupid!'

The girl squints eyes at that but doesnt drill and it's good, she's never been nosy and Sesshomaru appreciates that.

Turning around he hears into the commotion and soon they all departure into the valley's direction.

_______

Rin looks around her vast chambers with her big round eyes and mouth slightly ajar. She has never thought that lord Sesshomaru would live in such a beautiful place.

It always seemed like the demon travelled all around the world, never finding home anywhere. But his palace exceeded her wildest expectations.

'Your highness.. Lord Sesshomaru asks for you'

Hearing a servant's voice behind the door Rin trembles, the water in the bathtub starts to cool down so she must leave it anyways.

'I'll be there shortly!' She screams back, standing up from the water smelling of cherry flowers.

Has the demon mistakenly called her "her highness"? It is impossible he would call a mare human with such respect..

In her room not only there's a bathtub and a huge wooden bed but also a mirror, which Kagome had presented to Sesshomaru once before he gave it to Rin. 

That's why she can check her naked body, dripping water slides down the curve of her pointed breasts, down her flat stomach. 

She dries herself while examining her body and wondering if that could the reason lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to bed her. 

Everyone knows that lords take their closest servants as mistresses and Rin doesn't understand why lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want to take her. She's spent so many lonely nights dreaming about it..

How the touch of his arms would feel like, how the closeness to her beloved lord would feel like..

How not being lonely would feel like.

Rin remembers when she realised that her love for lord Sesshomaru is something more than loyalty and blind admiration.

That time when she accidentally caught Kagome and Inuyasha in each other's embrace, the first person she thought of was lord Sesshomaru. She would never want anyone else to be so close to her like that.

Shaking off her thoughts she quickly puts on one of the beautiful kimonos the demon has given to her, and ties her long moisty hair so that they don't look as messy as always.

She walks through long corridors smelling like flowers, her cheeks still flushed from the warmth of the bath.

Lord Sesshomaru is sitting straight on his futon like the proud demon he is. There's a cup of liquor in his hand and she sees him drinking it for the first time.

His fluffy mokomoko is sprawled on the floor around him, which is quite an unusual sight as well.

The door is slid shut and Rin sits down right next to it.

'Rin.' His low voice makes her shiver pleasantly.  
'Come closer.' 

Hearing her master's command Rin flinches but happily abides, standing up to sit right in front of her lord.

They remain in silence for a while, before the great demon speaks up. 

'You are of age now, aren't you, Rin?'

The girl is surprised by the question but she nods with a blush. Her birthday was yesterday which means she's finally an adult.

'Have some wine with me then.'

The youkai's words are low as always, but there's a tone Rin can't figure out.

She nervously nods, reaching for the jar with wine, but the white demon already hands her the cup he was holding.

Rin observes her master carefully, surprised at the way the elder hands her the liquor.

The Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands raises both hands to pass the cup on, which is considered as a sign of great respect.

Rin doesn't really understand why he treats her this kindly but her heart is warm now.

The girl accepts the cup with perfect manners, reaching out both hands, bowing in respect before she waits for her master to raise his cup too.

They drink at the same time, Rin covers half of her face with a long sleeve of her kimono. She has never tested alcohol before but it's not strong, tasting semi-sweet. She likes the taste.

'Tell me, Rin, do you have any romantic feelings for me?' Lord Sesshomaru asks calmly. Only his downcast gold eyes could express his well hidden emotions.

'Yes, my lord.' Rin immediately answers, her eyes widening in surprise. She spoke the truth without thought, as if something controlled her.

She looks at the wine in her small hands and then at lord Sesshomaru, who is eyeing her carefully.

'This drink makes you speak only the truth, but shall not worry. I will not ask anything more than necessary.'

Rin is dumbfounded but she nods, drinking more.

The demon's eyes squinted when he observes her.

Rin puts down the empty glass and smiles.

'I would have told you everything you wanted to know without it, my lord.'

Sesshomaru's face is unreadable but Rin knows him well enough to read from his eyes. The great demon feels regretful.

'It's not because I don't trust you. I trust you as much as I trust myself. It is to make sure you are not lying to yourself.' The youkai explains.  
'I must make sure that you aren't deceiving yourself with what you feel about me.'

Rin gathers a long strand of hair that has slid from behind her ear and with a very graceful move tugs it back behind it.

'I am very pleased to tell you everything you want to know, lord Sesshomaru.' She says without hesitation.  
'I hope this low person's answers will satisfy you..'

The youkai stays silent, eyeing the girl in the expensive purple kimono he gifted her. Next, he should give her a hair ornament, or a significant piece of jewellery..

'Do you feel ready to become one's wife?'

He question surprises Rin but she answers immediately.

'Yes, my lord. Rin feels ready and anticipates it greatly.'

The demon shifts barely visibly, uncomfortable.

'What if this Sesshomaru arranged a marriage for you? If you wish, I'll do my best to find a suitor worthy of you.'

Rin answers her heart out, innerly hurt at the possibility.

'Rin doesn't want to marry a stranger!' She answers immediately, truthful.

'Rin wants to be by lord Sesshomaru's side, if not as a mate, she wants to serve him and his future mate..'

The dog youkai scoffs in irritation and Rin bites her plump lower lip, almost crying. So deep inside she dares to hope to be her lord's mate..

'What do you feel towards me? Do you fear me?' The lord asks next, voice slightly more emotional.

Rin's eyes sparkle with warmth.

'Obviously not! Rin loves lord Sesshomaru with all her heart and would gladly give her life for him!'

The words come out unfiltered and this time Rin feels like she should have covered her mouth.. now lord Sesshomaru will think of her as a nuisance.. he probably already does..

But the demon freezes, he stares at the girl in shock for a moment.

'Lord Sesshomaru..?' Rin waves in front of the demon's eyes after a while.

The demon moves like at a speed of light, one second sitting across the girl and the next moment cradling Rin in his arms, gently. She weighs so little he can barely feel it on his lap.

Rin's heart skips a beat, for the first time the demon touches her without the need to protect her. She will keep this moment in her heart forever..

Great Sesshomaru supports the mere human's chin, lifting her head up in the slightest to take a look at the woman, _his_ woman.

The air is heavy around them, the demon's intimidating aura dissolves to reveal all his affection and fondness.

For she has never felt such intimacy before Rin is blushing heavily, anticipating. She can't believe her dreams are reality now.

The moment before their first kiss lasts forever but lord Sesshomaru finally closes space between them, pressing his firm youkai lips against the human's.

Rin doesn't dare to move, her eyes flutter shut in pleasure, only Sesshomaru's hand caressing her cheek feels like pure power.

It feels exceptional and Rin feels tears in her eyes. Here she is, getting kissed by lord Sesshomaru himself. The only person that really matters to her in this world.

The demon reluctantly pulls back after a moment, remembering that humans need air to survive, Rin is panting like a fish deprived of water.

'M-more..' she demands softly, daring to weave fingers through the demon's long white hair.

The wine of truth works its best, revealing heart's deepest desires.

Sesshomaru nods mutedly, taking a hold of her gentle body when he kisses the human.

He kisses a human.

The thought sounds ridiculous but the fact that it's none other but his Rin is thousandfold appealing, winning the inner battle without question.

The girl's other hand lands on the youkai's chest and pushes at it for leverage, lost in the pure kiss.

The pure make out doesn't last long though because he accidentally bites her lip and she moans softly.

And the unexpected sound makes Sesshomaru snap. He holds her around her waist tighter, forcing his tongue to her cavern which Rin immediately allows.

Her body is burning with want, she squirms into the kiss, feeling like she was set on fire as all blood goes south, to the parts of her body that no one has ever touched before.

'What do you feel towards me Rin?' Sesshomaru asks again, parting.

'I love you, lord Sesshomaru..' Rin confesses, panting. With her desperate eyes she's searching the demon's sharp eyes.

Oh how much she's fond of him.. How great it is to finally smell his musky powerful scent..

The demon feels it's enough to pull her in again, her warm, small pliant body sinks in his arms, craddled against his firm chest.

Rin feels like the happiest person in the world when her lord Sesshomaru slides a hand down to the belt of her kimono, pulling it off with a sharp single move.

She trembles when the thick fabric slides down her shoulders, revealing small tender breasts and pale expanse of her soft skin.

Her cheeks are pink, brown hair falling around her head in a shiny cascade.

'Breathtaking..' Sesshomaru whispers to himself, astonished.

How come he hadn't expected that the human girl he protected would grow into such a beautiful flower..

'My lord.. I'm so happy you want to indulge in me..' she chirps happily, eye smiling.

'I hope I'll make you happy.'

The youkai stops, hovering above her pliant warmth.

'Do you wish to become this Sesshomaru's mate, Rin?'

'Yes' comes the answer before Rin thinks, and once it seeps in she starts to shed the tears of happiness. 

Can it be true that her lord wants her, a mere human, as his mate? It seems impossible..

To seal the promise, the powerful youkai kisses her again, gently again, his white hair molding on the floor with the brown hair of the human he truly loves.

'Then be my mate for life, Rin.' Sesshomaru whispers, his voice expresses how desperate he is for her to choose him too.

It seems like the world has stopped, Rin's eyes get filled with hot tears and she sits up. Their faces even closer now.

She knows she's not worthy, but thanks to the wine of truth she's drank, her heart and soul don't hesitate.

'Yes!' She replies, closing the demon's head in a tight embrace. The first tears slide down her rosy cheeks.

Now, she has her kindhearted, dear dog demon to wipe them for her.

_______

**Author's Note:**

> To talk about sessrin and yashahime find me on twitter @swagsjams


End file.
